Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -52\% \times -\dfrac{4}{8} \times 24\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -52\% = -\dfrac{52}{100} = -0.52 $ $ -\dfrac{4}{8} = -0.5$ $ 24\% = \dfrac{24}{100} = 0.24 $ Now we have: $ -0.52 \times -0.5 \times 0.24 = {?} $ $ -0.52 \times -0.5 \times 0.24 = 0.0624 $